


PJO TRUTH OR DARE!!

by RebelAlix



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: It’s crappy I’m sorry not sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAlix/pseuds/RebelAlix
Summary: It’s all in the title





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! I’m gonna update this story in a couple days!! Bye! Stay tuned!


	2. OMG

OMG!! 33 Hits!! Thanks you guys! You carrots(that is now my nickname for you all haha) are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you were waiting for!!

Percy:Kay, guys, you wanna play truth or dare in my cabin?  
Everyone:Sure!!  
:They all walk to the Poseidon Cabin and get situated:  
Leo:ME FIRST! ME FIRST!

Annabeth:Sheesh...fine

Leo:Dom, truth or dare

Dominique:Whaddya think?

Leo:Ok...so......you have to go on top of the big house and scream, LEO IS MY SAVIOR, and then jump off.

Dom:Who’s gonna catch me?

Leo:Yours truly.

Everyone awws

Later.....

Dom screams ‘LEO MAH LIFESAVER’ and then jumps off. Leo catches her  
Chiron:WHY IS EVERYONE AWAKE? YOU NEED TO SLEEP  
Everyone:But-  
Chiron:NOW!

Everyone:FINE!

Guys, if you would help me out, I’ll give you access part ownership. Thanks cuz I’m getting writers block! Also, check my other stories out!  
-Alix out


End file.
